Antagônico
by Narizinho
Summary: - "Em meio ao massacre, a minha infelicidade pessoal, a infelicidade do mundo, eu fiz e vi brotar um sorriso. Um lindo sorriso de uma criança que, provavelmente estaria fadada ao mesmo destino de todos os prisioneiros de Auschwitz." - PS: NÃO É YAOI! :


_Mother, will they put me in the firing line? Is it just a waste of time?_ *****

**

* * *

Antagônico**

Desde as batalhas entre os partidos, nunca simpatizei com os ideais de Adolf Hitler; sequer me comovi com seus discursos inflamados e tão persuasivos. O futuro bem sucedido da minha Alemanha não dependeria de uma ditadura preconceituosa, desigual e arrogante. Ah, se pudesse me livrar do grande fardo de pertencer à juventude nazista! Jovens brancos e louros, obrigados a seguir uma política mesquinha se não quisessem sofrer torturas...

Fui um dos milhares de jovens fardados e com a suástica no braço, bradando glórias a Hitler e aceitando o regime mais hipócrita que já existiu. Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi e eu fui um dos alemães mais covardes que a Segunda Guerra – quiçá, este mundo – já viu: deixei de lado os meus valores para apoiar a barbárie em troca de uma vida medíocre, infeliz.

Carregava uma ou duas armas – de pequeno porte – na cintura. Qualquer outro ficaria orgulhoso, mas não eu. Elas pesavam, eu precisava apertar o cinto para não caírem-me as calças. Sobre minhas duas mãos, o corpo lustroso e pesado de um fuzil se estendia. Aqueles coturnos coziam meus pés. Ah! Como as frieiras incomodavam... Por quanto tempo carreguei essas armas e essas frieiras?

Não sei dizer. Mas eu era um bom ator. Durante os primeiros meses que guardei o Campo de Extermínio de Auschwitz, nunca atirei em um prisioneiro sequer. O único prisioneiro em que fui obrigado a atirar, errei a pontaria por conta de um espirro violento e acertei a parede. Meus companheiros me cercaram de cuidados e tive de fingir que estava gripado por pelo menos uma semana, até que eles me deixassem voltar à guarda.

Em pouco mais de dois meses, minhas armas foram disparadas na direção de inúmeros prisioneiros. E por quê? Seria um tanto suspeito um soldado em plena guerra não matar nenhum parasita. A cada súplica por um minuto a mais de vida, a cada corpo que tombava sob meus olhos, um turbilhão de lágrimas lutava para se libertar enquanto eu lutava para manter este turbilhão muito bem escondido. Vivi às custas da morte alheia, da morte de pessoas que não entendiam o por que daquilo tudo.

O tempo passava e eu me fechava cada vez mais; metido comigo mesmo, mal desejava bom dia aos meus companheiros. Música, mulheres... Nada me despertava qualquer tipo de interesse. Era como se estivesse dormente, sob efeito de alguma droga. Estava cada dia menos interessado também na guerra, cada dia menos interessado em manter minha farsa.

Então ser superior era aquilo? Subjugar outras culturas usando uma justificativa preconceituosa e hipócrita? Deus... A superioridade, para mim, desde o primeiro momento se tornou uma grande maldição da qual eu não poderia escapar.

Uma espécie de cansaço, um tédio mórbido começava a fazer parte do meu dia-a-dia, parte de mim. Matar e padecer por estas mortes já era uma rotina que eu não podia evitar – nem simulando outra gripe. Pensei em suicídio. Tratei logo de repelir esta idéia. Se eu preferi me enfiar neste vespeiro ao invés de morrer e me livrar disso, eu deveria agüentar até o fim – isso compensaria a minha covardia.

Outubro de mil novecentos e quarenta e quatro e mais uma vez, uma multidão de judeus era conduzida àquele campo. Crianças, jovens, idosos, homens, mulheres; alguns deficientes, outros eram ciganos, até mesmo negros. Lembro-me que fazia um esforço sobre-humano para não transparecer aos soldados a piedade, a compaixão que aquelas pessoas me despertavam.

Uma família chegava ao campo. Provavelmente, aquele homem de aparência madura era o pai daquela criança - que carregava entre os braços, um coelhinho de pelúcia. Cochichou qualquer coisa para a criança, que se tranqüilizou.

— Vermezinho, aqui você não terá tempo para brincar. — disse Itachi, derrubando com o cano do fuzil, o coelho que estava nas mãos da criança, que logo tornou ao seu semblante assustado, voltando ao pai, os olhos pedintes de uma explicação.

Que vontade tive de metralhar aquele focinho cheio de olheiras!

Os prisioneiros já se acomodavam em seus pavilhões e, o coelhinho permanecia ali, caído; talvez pisoteado; estava cheio de barro. Discretamente, eu o recolhi. Sem dúvidas, àquele momento eu não encontraria o dono do bichinho. Talvez no dia seguinte.

Fiz-me indisposto e pedi para qualquer um deles ficar em meu lugar.

Enquanto me preparava para dormir, ouvi meu estômago roncar. Estava com fome. Logo, olhei para o coelho de pelúcia que tinha em mãos e de imediato, a imagem daquele garotinho me voltou aos pensamentos. Sem dúvidas ele estaria agora, em condições precárias e com o estômago roncando mais alto que o meu. Seria este, um assunto que eu resolveria ao amanhecer.

**•••**

Eram dez da manhã.

Faltavam mais dois pavilhões, meus pés doíam e nada de eu achar o garoto. Olhei para a costura porca que eu fiz no coelho. Meus olhos buscaram outra vez, o rosto daquele garoto por entre os prisioneiros que se vestiam da mesma forma. Eu não o encontraria tão cedo!

Toda aquela podridão deveria tê-lo escondido. Ah, como aqueles pavilhões fediam! Cheiravam a carniça, fezes, não sei. Cheiravam mal; esta é a única expressão a qual posso usar a respeito daqueles malditos pavilhões – embora essa expressão reduza em muito, o que tento dizer...

Mas não era só o mau cheiro que se destacava naquele campo de extermínio. Aquelas pessoas que recolhiam as próprias fezes, que cremavam os próprios companheiros e até mesmo parentes; pessoas que sequer tinham direito a tomar um banho, a se acomodarem num sofá ou numa cama e dormirem tranqüilos, tinham todas, algo em comum: morreriam em Auschwitz. Não importava como; câmara de gás, exaustão, fome, tuberculose, tifo. Morreriam.

Decidi abafar esses pensamentos que tanto me deprimiam e resolvi, então, retornar mais tarde aos pavilhões que faltavam, para procurar o garoto. E se já estivesse morto? Não seria possível. Possível até seria, mas acima de qualquer coisa, seria também, falta de sorte morrer logo no dia seguinte.

Fiz o caminho de volta no caminhar mais vagaroso possível; os olhos, sempre atentos aos rostos das crianças que ali havia. Ora corriam sabe-se lá do que ou de quem, ora gritavam umas pelas outras – ou seriam os pais que as chamavam? Era impossível saber quem respondia quem. Tive uma leve impressão de que estava sendo chamado. Foi apenas um "Ei"; não deveria ser comigo. Continuei no mesmo passo. Outra vez. Diminui os passos e uma pancada me surpreendeu de costas; era como se algo se chocasse contra minhas nádegas.

— D...desculpe, não queria machucar o senhor, desculpe... desculpe, — ele esfregava o nariz enquanto fazia uma careta de dor — mas.. Este coelho é meu... — concluiu a frase num fiasco de voz; a mãozinha ainda massageava o nariz.

Seu semblante estava assustado e, ao me ver, parecia que acabava de se deparar com o pior dos demônios. Meus companheiros já haviam iniciado o ritual de boas vidas àquela família. Em resposta, sorri. A criança me pareceu surpresa.

— Estava justamente procurando pelo dono dele. — respondi, estendendo-lhe o coelho remendado. — Amanhã volto para buscá-lo.

Entristecido, o garotinho se retirava. Ficara triste, talvez, pelo coelho mal remendado e sujo; ou ainda, porque além de mal remendado e sujo, eu retornaria para pegá-lo.

— Ei. Dentro do coelho... olhe.

Ambas as mãos abriram uma fresta pela costura mal feita. Seu rosto se iluminou num largo sorriso.

— Não conte a ninguém. Se meus companheiros descobrem eles me matam e matam você também.

Ele assentiu, ainda com um largo sorriso no rosto.

— Não esqueça de que amanhã eu volto para pegar o coelho!

Quando lhe dei as costas e tomava o rumo de volta à entrada, senti uma pontada de contentamento. Em meio ao massacre, a minha infelicidade pessoal, a infelicidade do mundo, eu fiz e vi brotar um sorriso. Um lindo sorriso de uma criança que, provavelmente estaria fadada ao mesmo destino de todos os prisioneiros de Auschwitz. Logo, o pessimismo invadiu-me as entranhas. E se eu estivesse apenas iludindo-o? Se eu estivesse apenas torturando-o ainda mais, prolongando seus dias, alimentando-lhe esperanças que nunca se concretizariam porque em breve, a morte o alcançaria?

Vida de nazista não é fácil! Aliás, pseudo-nazista; vida de pseudo-nazista não é fácil, caro leitor!

Depois de tanto tempo, enfim, eu dormiria tranqüilo. Na manhã seguinte eu recolheria o coelho e dessa vez, ele transportaria, ao invés de chocolate, talvez um sanduíche – se não lhe alterasse em muito o tamanho.

No dia seguinte, acordei com Itachi me sacudindo de forma violenta, berrando meu nome e implorando para que eu acordasse.

— O que diabos tá acontecendo, Itachi? — levantei-me de súbito e o empurrei.

— Os porcos! — estava agitado, eufórico; mal conseguia falar e gesticulava feito louco. Não soube de início se estava com medo ou se estava entusiasmado com a situação que nos aguardava do lado de fora.

— MAS QUE PORCOS? — berrei.

— Os judeus armaram uma revolta, explodiram o crematório e estão fugindo! Levante-se e deixe de ser preguiçoso. Ajude-nos a capturá-los!

Todos os deuses trataram de enrolar-me a língua e secarem minhas forças para não agredir Itachi verbal e fisicamente. Senti, então, que em todo o meu corpo, havia ódio em ebulição e que seria perigoso eu ajudar na captura dos fugitivos. E daí que armaram uma revolta e estão fugindo? A minha vontade era de capturar todos os soltados da Waffen SS e trancá-los nas câmaras de gás ou queimá-los vivos. Eles sim, mereciam.

Respirei fundo.

Como reação ao que ele acabava de me dizer, sorri.

— Já vou. — respondi, ainda sorrindo, me esforçando muito para conter a fúria que provavelmente me escapara pelo olhar em frações de segundo. — Me espere do lado de fora. É só um minuto.

Enquanto Itachi me esperava do lado de fora, sentei-me outra vez. Visualizei uma ponte entre a revolta armada pelos judeus e a minha consciência. Algo, além de trazer um sorriso aos lábios de uma criança, me faria ainda mais satisfeito.

E antes que perdesse a coragem, levantei-me e saí ao encontro de Itachi, que logo me levava ao crematório onde a arruaça havia começado. Enquanto alguns prisioneiros tentavam fugir em meio à confusão, outros se escondiam em seus dormitórios e o campo estava relativamente vazio.

Fiquei em silêncio, prestando atenção aos gritos e aos tiros que se podiam ouvir de longe; minha respiração se tornou pesada e meu coração tomou um ritmo apressado; ambas as minhas mãos suavam frio, e, em especial, a mão que levei ao coldre para retirar a pistola.

Suspirei fundo, cerrei os olhos por poucos segundos.

Quando os abri novamente, Itachi caminhava pouco a frente e meu braço, já estendido com a arma em direção à sua nuca. Minhas mãos escorregavam. No entanto, antes que ele se voltasse para trás, abaixei a arma e fiz-me empolgado para caçar os fugitivos.

— É bom que nos apressemos, Itachi... do contrário não sobrará nada para nós. — ele olhou para a arma já engatilhada em minha mão direita. Apressamos os passos.

Não seria daquela vez.

Seria estranho um soldado morto nas proximidades da entrada do campo. Sem dúvidas, em busca de vingança, os outros soldados percorreriam todos os pavilhões, dormitório por dormitório, atirando no maior número de prisioneiros possíveis – ou seja, a hipótese de outro soldado ter matado Itachi, estaria fora de cogitação: nunca um nazista desconfiaria do outro. E eu colocaria num risco dobrado, a vida de outras pessoas – inclusive a vida do dono do coelho – por um mero capricho.

Confesso que não matei nenhum fugitivo. Apenas atirava a esmo e sequer os pegava de raspão. Um disparo acertou o ombro de outro soldado que não sei ou me esqueci seu nome; o desgraçado fez um dramalhão, que foi necessário dois soldados para tranqüilizá-lo e fazerem-lhe os devidos curativos, longe do pandemônio – enquanto os outros se encarregavam de executar os prisioneiros que tentaram fuga.

O crematório estava parcialmente destruído e nem todos os fugitivos estavam armados; poucos deles atiravam; e estes poucos, rapidamente eram atingidos pelas balas das pistolas, até mesmo dos fuzis alemães e tombavam leves sobre a terra. Os que não estavam armados se serviam apenas de suas pernas para correrem o máximo que podiam; não importava o quanto corressem, acabariam com uma bala em qualquer parte do corpo e, consequentemente morreriam. Em sua maioria, estavam raquíticos, pálidos; enfermiços – apesar dos privilégios que os Sonderkommandos****** recebiam.

Ah, mas que covardia! Covardia e perda total de tempo! Se eu pensava ser cansativa a atividade de vigiar a entrada do campo, mais cansativa ainda, era a captura dos fugitivos. Esta ocasião me fora tão cansativa, mas tão cansativa, que prefiro não descrevê-la, leitor fantasioso; prefiro que os detalhes fiquem a mercê da imaginação.

Pedi para voltar ao meu posto, dizendo que a entrada do campo deveria ser vigiada; levei uma bronca. O maldito disse que foi imprudência minha acompanhar Itachi e deixar a entrada desprotegida. Voltei, então – de bom grado. Logo me veio um pensamento: e o garoto? Teria morrido em meio ao tumulto? Talvez não; a confusão se deu no crematório; talvez sim: tudo é possível dentro de um campo de extermínio. A tarefa de recolher o coelho ainda se conservava firme – àquela altura, provavelmente, o garoto estava esfaimado outra vez. Só então eu notei que não sabia seu nome.

Os tiros tornavam-se esporádicos e aos poucos, cessaram. Ao longe, uma fumaça subia e aos poucos, alguns soldados retornavam com a ordem de vistoriar todos os pavilhões, um a um, a fim de encontrar mais alguma tentativa de rebelião.

— Itachi, que fumaça é essa?

— Churrasquinho de judeu! — respondeu-me, exibindo os dentes amarelados, num sorriso largo. Estava suado e com o rosto levemente sujo. — Costelinha de porco!

— Há poucas horas você disse que os porcos armaram uma rebelião. O único porco que vejo aqui é você. Mas que sujeira, Itachi! Limpe-se e fique no meu lugar, na entrada do campo enquanto eu ajudo na inspeção dos pavilhões. E não insista o contrário. Já me basta ser repreendido por culpa sua! — enquanto falava, gesticulava como um louco e, provavelmente estava salivando, espumando como um cão raivoso. — E você sabe do que estou falando. Agora, chispa, sai da minha frente!

O palerma sequer titubeou – ficou ali, estático com cara de idiota, tal qual o era; não imaginou que a minha intenção não era só verificar se os outros prisioneiros estariam armados.

Enquanto caminhava, pensava numa abordagem aos detentos. Estavam todos escondidos em seus dormitórios, então até chegar à porta eu teria mais algum tempo para pensar. Cheguei, enfim, à entrada de um dormitório; fuzil em mãos e pistola no coldre. Encarei cada uma daquelas faces cansadas e corroídas pelos maus tratos; estufei o peito e lhes falei.

— Senhores, estou aqui para verificar se estão armados.

A princípio, estranharam a minha abordagem; eu não os ameaçava, sequer os agredia verbalmente. Todos se levantaram e se retiraram para que eu pudesse revistar o interior do dormitório. Apenas o que encontrei, foi um fartum de imundície, de sujeira, que sufocava e tornava a respiração algo impossível para quem não estivesse adaptado. Voltei para o lado de fora e, um por um, fiz mostrarem-me as vestes do corpo, de todas as maneiras possíveis, para me certificar de que não havia nada escondido.

Encaminhei-me para outro pavilhão. O mesmo procedimento se repetiu. Não encontrei nada. Outro pavilhão. Cheguei à porta do dormitório e, no canto da parede, sentava-se um garoto que tentava esconder um coelho. Estava assustado.

Eu havia encontrado algo, além do coelho e seu dono; havia encontrado a certeza de que ele também não escapara dos maus tratos em tão pouco tempo encarcerado. Repeti o mesmo processo com os prisioneiros e, ao chegar a vez do garoto, disse-lhe que eu deveria ficar com o coelho, visto que era um objeto suspeito. Ele me reconheceu e, de pronto, entregou-me o coelho.

— Isso fica comigo. — e antes que se retirasse, eu o questionei. — E qual o seu nome, garoto?

— Konohamaru.

O meu protegido tinha nome.

Visitei mais um pavilhão e repeti tudo outra vez – porém, com o coelho escondido nas partes mais folgadas da farda. Até que vistoriaria outros dormitórios; contudo, estava cansado e deveria _reabastecer_ o coelho para talvez entregá-lo ainda naquele dia.

**•••**

E o coelho ia e voltava, voltava e ia; junto com o coelho, sempre a mesma pergunta – por vezes, em outras palavras.

_"E o meu pai? Onde ele está? Você o tem visto?"_

E eu sempre respondia que ele devia estar perdido pelos outros pavilhões do campo e que logo voltaria; era normal que isso acontecesse porque eles haviam chegado há pouco tempo e Auschwitz era tão grande quanto uma cidade. Mas eu sabia que era o contrário do que eu dizia. O pai dele deveria estar morto àquela altura. Se o pobre diabo morreu durante a revolta, se morreu por qualquer outro motivo, não sei.

Mas sei que os nazistas começavam a engolir o próprio orgulho.

Em Auschwitz, as câmaras de gás começavam a ser destruídas. A destruição dessas câmaras era combustível para uma pequena chama de esperança em mim, e até mesmo, nos prisioneiros do campo. A esperança de aquele massacre ter fim, a esperança da maldita guerra, enfim, acabar.

Assisti e ajudei no ritual de destruição das malditas câmaras.

A pequena chama da esperança se propagava e em pouco tempo, me incendiava. O fim da guerra estava próximo.

**•••**

Era janeiro e Konohamaru perdera também a mãe – morrera de tuberculose. O pequeno estava inconsolável: o tempo todo grudado ao coelho e dizendo que nunca se esqueceria do modo como viu a mãe – tossindo sangue pelos cantos. Outros prisioneiros o faziam companhia; mudavam de assunto e tentavam distraí-lo. Eu, mais do que nunca, me senti culpado por não lhe falar a respeito do pai, que sem dúvidas, estaria morto. Não falei antes e também não falo agora; não quero ser o responsável por mais um sofrimento.

Sofrimento por sofrimento, ele também padeceria se estivesse contaminado. O que eu faria? Não tínhamos médicos para tratar dos prisioneiros; eu só estava ali para fingir, não para curar. Uma tristeza imensa apagou meu último resquício de esperança; senti-me responsável pela desgraça do pequeno e enquanto eu não compensasse aquilo tudo, enquanto eu não trouxesse outra vez, um sorriso àquele rosto então melancólico, eu não dormiria em paz outra vez.

Ouvi boatos entre os meus companheiros. Diziam que o Exército Vermelho, em pouco tempo, chegaria à região e, que era preciso dar um jeito nos detentos. Matá-los todos, seria impossível, visto que nossas munições não eram suficientes para matar uma quantidade tão grande de prisioneiros; e mesmo que fossem mortos, queimá-los chamaria atenção e enterrá-los levaria muito tempo. Ignorei. Julguei ser bobagem.

Contudo, poucos dias depois, faltava pouco para os boatos se tornarem fatos. Os nazistas evacuariam Auschwitz; e todos os detentos tomariam rumo para o oeste.

E mais uma vez, a esperança incendiou-me.

Não sei dizer a que horas os portões foram abertos. Também não sei descrever a sensação que tive, quando vi aquela turba cruzar os portões; estavam todos tão desnutridos, tão fracos, que morreriam na metade do caminho. Fui ao pavilhão de Konohamaru. O campo estava uma imensa correria; mas eu pude vê-lo de longe, sentado à beira da porta do dormitório, choroso, agarrado ao coelho.

— O que acontece, Konohamaru?

— Eu não vou conseguir correr e me salvar. — disse ele, soluçando e apertando-se mais ainda ao coelho quase espedaçado.

A tristeza do garoto me comoveu. Senti meus olhos quentes e úmidos; um nó na garganta. Não segurei as primeiras lágrimas que se debatiam para sair; há tanto tempo elas lutavam para serem libertas... E que momento mais propício, se não aquele?

Olhei ao meu redor. Metros à frente já haviam dois prisioneiros caídos. Estavam mortos...

Segurei ambas as pernas de um dos cadáveres e o arrastei para dentro do dormitório. Despi-me e, despi também, o cadáver. Vesti seu uniforme surrado e sujo, colocando, também, aquele pequeno chapéu. Foi uma tarefa um tanto trabalhosa, despir e vestir o defunto outra vez – porém, com a minha farda, o que dificultava um pouco mais o trabalho.

Eu mataria dois coelhos com uma única cajadada – eu me livraria do fardo e da farda nazista e, também, protegeria Konohamaru. O garoto me observava ainda choroso; não indagou o que eu fazia. Porém, estranhou quando peguei um punhado de terra, esfreguei no rosto e nos cabelos. Irreconhecível eu não ficaria; o importante era me sujar ao máximo e apenas passar despercebido.

Tirei os fósforos do bolso da farda e a pequena garrafa de uísque que sempre me acompanhou. Despejei uma pequena quantidade sobre o rosto do defunto e acendi um fósforo – o qual incendiou aquele rosto tão mortiço. Com o resto do uísque, fiz uma espécie trilha pelo resto do corpo do então defunto; acendi outros dois fósforos; em pouco tempo a maldita farda e aquele aposento estariam em chamas – talvez nem tanto, apenas o corpo estaria deformado...

Como era deliciosa a sensação de liberdade que me inundou as entranhas... Aquela farda ardendo em chamas e os portões de Auschwitz completamente escancarados eram uma espécie de presente que só os imprevistos concedem. Um peso enorme se dissolvia em minha alma, que saboreava a plena sensação de paz que passava a crescer.

Não me julgue sádico ou insano, leitor precoce! Mortos não sentem dor e a oportunidade de abandonar a vida de nazista estava ali, na minha frente, esperando-me abraçá-la...

Konohamaru assistiu a tudo; seus olhos opacos me encaravam arregalados; surpreso com o que eu acabara de fazer. Retirei-me do dormitório. Ele ainda estava sentado, acuado; um tanto assustado com o que acabara de ver.

— O que está esperando? — estendi a mão em sua direção, e ele logo a segurou.

Caminhamos em direção a saída do pavilhão.

Mais a frente, havia soldados e, mesmo com o rosto e os cabelos emporcalhados de terra, eu não queria que reparassem muito em mim. Peguei Konohamaru nos braços e continuei a caminhar. Como o previsto, apenas as fulminantes olhadas que davam para todos os prisioneiros, desabaram sobre mim; nenhum detalhe caiu-lhes aos olhos.

Meus olhos percorreram pela última vez, toda a vastidão de Auschwitz. Eu não acreditava que por tanto tempo havia convivido com tanta desgraça... Não acreditava que o tempo todo eu estava ali, presenciando de mãos e pés atados, aquele imenso e inútil derramamento de sangue... Mas pesadelo chegava ao fim, e mais uma vez, as lágrimas tentavam sair. Não tive como e nem por que detê-las. Meu sangue borbulhava, meu coração palpitava desenfreado; meu rosto estava em brasa: eu me senti vivo. Senti o calor da esperança e o frescor da liberdade – dádiva que eu alcançaria em poucos passos – envolverem meu peito num único abraço apertado.

— Por que você tá chorando, tio? A gente não vai se salvar?

— Vamos nos salvar sim. É que caiu terra no meu olho agora pouco... — tentei esboçar um sorriso.

A liberdade que segundos atrás estava a poucos passos, agora me encarava: eu acabava de cruzar o portão de Auschwitz. Tudo o que eu respirava naquele momento, era uma grande expectativa de recomeço; de vida; de vida nova, aliás. Toda aquela ebulição de sentimentos me sensibilizou de tal forma, que as lágrimas não cessavam um minuto sequer. Eu via o sol se erguendo em meu horizonte cinzento... A luz me mostrava as dificuldades, as possibilidades e a minha mais nova responsabilidade. Sim, a responsabilidade que naquele momento, eu trazia nos braços.

— Tio, o que vai acontecer agora?

As palavras de Konohamaru me causaram certo rebuliço: eu tremia num misto de euforia e contentamento; a aquela pergunta me deixou ainda mais embaraçado, sem saber o que dizer. Era como se minha garganta estivesse tão bem trancada, que dela não sairia nenhum som. Diminuí o ritmo da caminhada e o examinei; aqueles olhos que chegaram tão vivos a Auschwitz, que agora me encaravam tão murchos e pidonhos! Senti uma pontada de tristeza; ele estava só. O pai morrera sabe-se lá quando; a tuberculose matara a mãe. Mas... não estava sozinho; não mais.

— Nós vamos viver.

Pousei uma das mãos sobre seus cabelos, afagando-os. Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, eu sentia a necessidade de protegê-lo; sabia também, que daquele momento em diante, eu deveria ampará-lo. Faria o papel de pai e sem dúvidas, lhe compraria um coelho novo...

* * *

***** Mãe, você acha que eles me colocarão na linha de fogo? Isso tudo é apenas uma perda de tempo? (**Mother - Pink Floyd**)

****** Sonderkommandos eram os prisioneiros dos campos de extermínio, que recebiam ordens diretamente dos soldados do campo; eram os sonderkommandos que que executavam as tarefas mais críticas como cremar os corpos dos mortos, limpeza das câmaras de gás e afins: tarefas que os nazistas não executariam. Os sonderkommandos tinham privilégios - poucos, mas tinham - e após algum tempo de serviço, sucumbiam ao cansaço e/ou às doenças, logo sendo substituídos.

* * *

**N/A**: Iniciei esta oneshot no dia dois de julho de dois mil e dez; dedico, então, este texto para a **minha avó** - que faleceu nesta data e dedico também, ao **meu namorado**, **Sylvio**, por me aturar e me ajudar com essa oneshot.

**N/A²:** Oneshot escrita para o _Second War Challenge_ da comunidade _Fics Sakura e Sasuke_ .

**N/A³**: Peço mil perdões/desculpas aos leitores(as) de Redenção: tive sérios problemas familiares e, como disse logo acima, minha avó faleceu. Perdi completamente a vontade de escrever, mas em breve eu volto à ativa \o/.


End file.
